The Great War
by DragonBat362
Summary: The Gems only visited the front lines to heal the soldiers, but as the battle takes a turn for the worst, the Gems realize that they must stand and fight.
1. The Arrival

**Hello Everyone! I'm a huge fan of Steven Universe and thought it would be a cool idea to start writing fanfiction. This is my first ever fanfic and it isn't a masterpiece, but I hope you enjoy it. I'd love to write more in the future and any support you can offer would be awesome.**

* * *

The Great War(1)

Europe, 1915.

Even with the events of the Gem War still fresh in her mind, stepping off the warp pad was like stepping into a nightmare for Pearl. The sky was blackened by smoke and ash and the air was filled with the thundering of bombs and gunfire. She struggled not to inhale the stench of gas that lingered in the air or gaze at the signs of death and dying that surrounded them. "Rose, are you sure this is the place?!" Pearl had to yell in order to be heard over the deafening sounds of gunfire. Rose turned away from the medical tent and looked back at her comrades. "Yes," she replied. "These men need my help. Please, just wait for me." She turned back and entered the tent.

Around her lay dozens of wounded Kingdom(2) soldiers, each one heavily bandaged and bleeding, on frail, thin cots. Some were sleeping, others silently gasping for care. However, upon Rose's entrance, they all stopped and stared at her, their eyes wide in amazement at the beauty and grace of the female Gem.

She silently walked over to the nearest soldier, a young man with a heavily bandaged head, and crouched down next to him. Taking his cheek in her hand, she leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead(3). The pink quartz on her navel glowed and the soldier's eyes widen in amazement as the pain left him. Her work done, Rose got up, gave him a tender smile of hope, and moved on the next soldier.

Pearl nearly jumped as a particularly loud explosion went off in the distance. "Relax," Garnet said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Ugh, this place is a nightmare," Pearl said, still shaken. "Humans have created so many cruel and violent ways to destroy one another." "At least this isn't our war," Garnet said her, "The sooner we get back to Beach City, the better."

At that moment, the entire sky was filled with a blinding light and deafening boom. An siren began to wail as soldiers began to emerge from the surrounding tents. Whatever was happening was not a good sign. "Rose!" Pearl addressed their leader as she emerged from the medical tent. "I heard it," she replied. She looked around at the masses of fleeing soldiers. "Something's gone wrong. Come on!" She ran off towards the command center. "Rose?!" Pearl called after her. "So much for leaving early." Garnet said as they took off after her.

"The Germans have breached our defenses," the general told them. "We have to evacuate before they overrun us." "What about the hurt?" Rose asked, concerned. "A lot of them are too injured to walk," the general replied. "We may not have time to get them out before the bombs start coming down." "No!" Rose said. "We're not leaving them behind!" She turned to her followers. "Gems, try and hold off the Germans. I'll help clear the camp."

The Gems starred at their leader. All three of them, Pearl in particular, were less than eager to become involved in the bloodbath that surrounded them. Despite their reservations, the Gems knew their duty was to protect humanity and the last thing any of them ever dreamed of doing was letting Rose down. Summoning their weapons, the Crystal Gems wished Rose good luck and headed for the battlefield.

* * *

(1) The Great War is the SU version of World War 1. Since World War 2 never happened in the show's timeline, I thought it would be best to change the name.

(2) The Kingdom is the SU version of the United Kingdom. This battle is basically the British vs the Germans.

(3) Since Rose's tears can heal, I figured it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say that her kisses can too. I thought it would be weird if she had to cry on every soldier to heal them.


	2. The Battle

Pushing through the mob of retreating soldiers, the Gems quickly descended into the maze of trenches that led to No Man's Land. After several twists and turns, they saw them. A squad of German soldiers was climbing down into the trench ahead of them. They were dressed in identical olive-green uniforms and each clutched a rifle in their hands. Upon landing, one of them spotted the Gems. His face turned to bewilderment and confusion as he pointed at them and yelled to his comrades. " _Was zum Teufel ist das?_ "(1) One of them answered, " _Es sind die Crystal Gem Frauen_!"(2) " _Erschieße sie_!"(3) A third yelled.

That was all Garnet needed to hear. The soldiers raised their rifles, but Garnet was ready with her gauntlets. "Look out!" Pearl screamed as they opened fire. She and Amethyst ducked behind Garnet as the Gem leader deflected the bullets back at the soldiers with her gauntlets. They collapsed, clutching their wounded legs in agony. The others, realizing the futility of their rifles, charged forward with their bayonets, but Garnet was quickly upon them with punches and kicks. In seconds, the entire squad was down. "Yeah, go G!" Amethyst cheered, but they barely had time to celebrate as more soldiers leaped into the trenches and surrounded them. "Here they come!" Garnet yelled. "Push them back!"

The other Gems were quick to respond. Amethyst activated her spin dash and charged down the trench, knocking over an entire squad of soldiers like pins at a bowling alley. Pearl kept a line of soldiers at bay with laser beams, but quickly switched to spear combat when they got too close. Garnet dodged and deflected bullets, taking down soldier after soldier with a powerful punch or well-placed kick. Soon, the Gems had pushed their way to the front lines, leaving countless bodies in their wake. Realized the futility of the strategy, the German soldiers began to fall back. "They're retreating!" Garnet yelled. "We did it," Pearl declared victoriously. "We won!" "Yeah!" Amethyst hollered. "Gems 1, Germans 0!"

Her celebration was quickly interrupted by a loud hum. Garnet pointed up to the sky. "Look out!" They all jumped away as machine gun fire pelted the ground. Fleets of German attack planes began circling the battlefield, firing down upon the Kingdom base. "They're targeting the base!" Pearl gasped. "They're going after Rose!" "Not if we have anything to say about it," Garnet declared. "Gems, it's time we get big."

Up in the air, one of the German planes took notice of the trio as he circled the trenches. " _Kapitän_ ," he spoke into the cockpit's radio. " _Die Gem Frauen ziehen sich nicht zurück!_ " He glanced down at them, growing even more confused. " _Was zum Teufel? Sind sie...tanzen?! Warum auf der Erde würden sie - heilige Scheiße_!"(4) A bright explosion erupted from the ground and the pilot jolted in his seat as something huge latched onto the tail of his plane, stopping it in mid-air.

Across the sky, dozens of German pilots dropped their jaws at the sight of the new combatant. Clutching their fellow aviator like a toy plane in one of her six powerful hands was Alexandrite.

With a furious roar, the fusion crushed the plane, and tossed it right out of the sky, exploding far off in the distance. Turning her attention to the others, she summoned a massive bow from her gem and began firing energy arrows at the German fighter planes. Her upper torso spun around, moving independent of her lower body, allowing her to target planes in all directions. Her speed and precession with the bow quickly overwhelmed the maneuvering capabilities of the planes and the combat training of the pilots, many of whom were too scared to even try and fire on the fusion. In rapid secession, arrow after arrow met their mark and the planes were engulfed in explosions.

Once the sky was clear, Alexandrite lowered her bow and phased it back into her Gem. She took a moment to breathe and observe her surroundings. In a shocking change of tone, everything was quiet and an eerie sense of peace came over the ruined landscape.

Alexandrite briefly considered defusing when the silence was ripped apart by the fresh cackle of gunfire and pain rippled up her back. Screeching in agony, the fusion staggered forwards, struggling to remain on her feet while several of her six hands tried to rub the pain from her back. She'd been shot; apparently the Germans had overcome the shock of seeing a giant woman on the battlefield and were now ready to continue fighting. Regaining her stance, Alexandrite turned to face the enemy lines and growled in angry determination. She was going to finish this fight, once and for all.

Charging across the battlefield, Alexandrite made a beeline for the German front. As she grew closer, the gunfire grew thicker and more and more bullets flew around her, some even managing to graze her, but the fusion ignored it all. Growing closer and closer was the enemy front; a line of machine gun nests and towers, backed up by a line of heavily fortified machine gun bunkers.

With a single powerful leap, Alexandrite cleared the remaining distance and landed directly in front of the line. Crouching forward, she unleashed a torrent of fire breath upon the enemy. The line of nests was instantly set ablaze and the towers quickly followed. Alexandrite followed up by blowing fireballs at the bunkers, turning them into ovens. Explosions ripped the line apart as ammo cases and gas lines were ignited by the inferno and the sky was filled with the shrieks and screams of German soldiers.

* * *

Translations

(1) "What the hell is that?!"

(2) "It's those Crystal Gem women!"

(3) "Shoot them!"

(4) "Captain, The Gem women aren't retreating! What the hell? Are they...dancing? Why on Earth would they-holy shit!"


	3. The Victory

" _Dezimiert_?!" the General of the German Army roared. " _Was zum Teufel meinst du_ ' _dezimiert'_?!"(1) " _General_ ," the officer explained, rather hesitantly. " _Sie sind gegangen. Infanterie, Luftunterstützung. Da ist nichts übrig._ "(2) " _General_ ," another officer spoke up, " _Wir haben keine Wahl. Ohne eine beleidigende Linie wird uns das Königreich überraschen_."(3) " _Unsere Verteidigung wird nicht lange genug aushalten, um Verstärkungen anzurufen_ ,"(4) a third officer explained. " _Wir können nicht für immer in diesem Bunker bleiben. Unsere eigene Option ist, sich zurückzuziehen_."(5)

The General buried his head in his hands in shame. Less than an hour ago, he'd proudly declared to these men that victory was in their grasp. The Kingdom's forces would be crushed and the Empire would be one step closer in their conquest of Europe. How could this be happening?!

Suddenly something pounded against the wall of the bunker. The officers took cover behind the General's desk while the guards approached the source of the noise, their rifles at the ready. The pounding came again, this time sounding louder and harder. The guards aimed their rifles at the wall. Realizing what was to come, the General took a pistol out of the desk and rose from his seat. The room was silent, until…

With a thunderous boom, the entire wall burst open. The soldiers were blown off their feet and the general and officers were showered with debris. In the newly formed hole stood the Gems. The guards rose up to fight, but Pearl blasted one with a laser beam from her spear, while Amethyst snagged the other's rifle with her whip before yanking him in and punching him in the face. The officers cowered against the wall as Garnet stared down the general. He raised his pistol, but Garnet lunged forward, knocked it out of his hands, and lifted him up by the collar of his uniform. She looked up into his scared face and spoke, " _Wir gewinnen_."(6)

Upon returning to the Kingdom base, the Gems were met with wild applause from the soldiers. "Thank you, Crystal Gems," the General of the Kingdom army said to them. "Is there any way we can repay you?" Amethyst opened her mouth, but Pearl shushed her. "No thank you, General," she said.

"Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst!" Rose ran over and embraced all three of them. "I'm so proud of you all. You saved so many lives today." "And the soldiers?" Garnet asked. "I healed as many as I could," Rose said. She turned to the General. "Your men are some of the bravest humans I've ever seen. I hope all they've sacrificed won't be in vain."

"I think a lot of them will rest easy tonight knowing we won't have bombs flying over our heads," the General said proudly, "Thanks to all of you, we're one step closer to winning this war. It's a shame you can't stay. We could use your support." "We're sorry General," Rose said. "But we must get back to Beach City." She turned to her companions. "Come on Gems, let's go."

Amongst thunderous applause, the four Gems walked out of the base and headed back to the Warp Pad. On their way there, Garnet adjusted her shades with a small grin. While the war was far from over, she could see hope for the future. A bright and peaceful future, not only for the Kingdom, but for everyone on Earth. And it was defiantly worth fighting for.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Translations

(1) "Decimated?! What the hell do you mean 'decimated'?!"

(2) "General, they're gone. Infantry, air support. There's nothing left."

(3) "General, we have no choice. Without an offensive line the Kingdom will overrun us."

(4) "Our defense will not last long enough to call in reinforcements."

(5) "We can't stay in this bunker forever. Our own option is to retreat."

(6) "We win."


End file.
